


Primera cita

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will sabía que tendría que suceder eventualmente. La primera cita era una de las cosas más importantes y esperadas cuando te hallabas dentro de una relación amorosa, quizás por una vez las cosas saldrían bien. Pero claro, eso nunca sucedía cuando se era un semidiós.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primera cita

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Verán, sé lo que van a decir, he estado muy ausente por aquí, no he cumplido mis promesas de actualización y por si fuera poco, sigo prometiendo cosas. Lo cierto es que no he tenido tiempo de absolutamente nada, y ahora verán por qué.
> 
> ¿Recuerdan cuando dije que noviembre sería un mes mucho más tranquilo después de que presentáramos la obra de teatro en la que participé? Pues bien, me equivoqué enormemente. Hubo en campamento para nuestra generación (tercero de secundaria), y aunque fueron sólo tres días, cabe mencionar que también hubo una semana en la que fui a visitar a unos tíos y falté a la escuela y tuve que ponerme al corriente.
> 
> Ahora, este es sólo el inicio. Hace poco más de una semana, participé en dos concursos de oratoria, uno el martes y otro el jueves. En mi defensa, gané segundo lugar en el del martes y primer lugar en el del jueves. ¿Ven, valió la pena? Por otro lado, el martes, es decir, en exactamente dos días habrá otro concurso en mi escuela, esta vez de ortografía, así que tengo que prepararme para eso.
> 
> Como ya saben, Percy Jackson y sus personajes no me pertenecen, porque si así fuera no tendría que mendigar tiempo libre para escribir algo con ellos. También, este fic participa del reto "Solangelo fever!" del foro El Monte Olimpo, así que no se olviden de darse una vuelta por el foro.
> 
> Hasta aquí con mi perorata, ¡espero que disfruten leyendo!

Will sabía que tendría que suceder eventualmente.

La primera cita era una de las cosas más importantes y esperadas cuando te hallabas dentro de una relación amorosa, y Will estaba consciente de ello. También estaba consciente, por supuesto, de que si planeaba que Nico y él salieran a alguna parte sería él quien tendría que dar el primer paso, pues el hijo de Hades desconocía los cortejos de este siglo.

Una primera cita era algo bastante normal, cerca casi de ser un cliché de tan común, aunque no por eso era menos importante. Una primera cita era algo que a Will casi le parecía lejano, y no sólo por el hecho de quién era su pareja, sino porque era algo hacían los adolescentes normales, los mortales que no tenían que detener el fin del mundo.

Quizás era correcto decir que el hijo de Apolo estaba asustando, pero no porque temiera obtener una negativa por parte de Nico o porque le intimidara lo que pudiera suceder si dos chicos salían juntos en público, sino por algo completamente distinto.

Salir a caminar o ver una película era algo que hacían los jóvenes mortales todo el tiempo, pero no así los semidioses, y era por eso que el pensamiento parecía tan extraño.

Will tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal, sencillamente, por estúpido y trillado que eso sonora.

Y ciertamente, era algo lógico temer por una cosa así.

Nico y él sólo estarían fuera del campamento por un par de horas, después de todo, seguro que los monstruos podían no causar problemas durante ese lapso, ¿cierto?

Pero claro, las cosas nunca salían como los semidioses las planeaban.

―*―*―

La idea de Will era sencilla.

No quería hacer sentir a Nico incómodo con algo demasiado formal o exageradamente serio Sabía que en la época en la que el hijo de Hades había nacido las citas e sí mismas habían sido algo totalmente distinto a lo que eran en el siglo XXI como para que encima él le complicara las cosas aún más al pobre chico, ya de por sí nervioso.

De hecho, el factor de que Nico provenía de una época distinta había sido decisivo en el momento de que Will decidiera el lugar a donde saldrían.

Finalmente, el hijo de Apolo había optado por el cine. Y lo cierto es que quizás no era el sitio más original del mundo, pero Nico estaba verdaderamente atrasado en cuanto a tecnología, y relativamente perdido cuando se trataba en viajar en autobús y no entre las sombras como era su costumbre, por lo que el plan de Will podría ayudarlo con ambas cosas.

―*―*―

Por fin, el temido día llegó, y ambos semidioses salieron del campamento para dirigirse hacia uno de los muchos, muchos cines de Nueva York.

Ambos mestizos consiguieron llegar hasta la fila para comprar los boletos sin que nada explotara, lo cual siempre era un pequeño logro. El problema llegó cuando fue el turno de los chicos para pedir los boletos y no podían ponerse de acuerdo en cuanto a la película que entrarían a ver.

Nico insistía en que vieran "El hijo del diablo", en tanto que Will prácticamente suplicaba que vieran algo que no fuera tan... tétrico, algo más como "Intensamente".

Aunque claro, pensó Will, sólo a él se le ocurría llevar a un hijo de Hades a ver una película cuando había semejante filmes en cartelera. Quizás resultaría más práctico invitar a Hazel la siguiente vez, pues la romana parecía más dispuesta a ver algo como lo que él acostumbraba. Algo lleno de comedia y alegría y dibujos animados en lugar de monstruos y gritos de terror.

La verdad era sencilla: Will nunca había sido demasiado afecto al terror como género, ni en novelas ni en historias ni en películas, ni en el Día de Brujas, y especialmente no en su vida real. Eso, en primera instancia, explicaba por qué a sus hermanos les causaba tanta gracia que su interés amoroso hubiera terminado por ser el hijo del dios de los muertos, pero entre Nico y los efectos especiales de Hollywood había un mundo de diferencia, en la muy honesta opinión de Will.

Además, creía Will, era mucho mejor y sano ver una película alegre que te subiera el nivel de endorfinas que un corto que te hacía temer incluso de tu sombra, más aun si eras un semidiós y ya tenías demonios tras de ti como regla general; demonios reales y no sacados de la imaginación de algún sádico que disfrutaba con el miedo de otros, cabía mencionar.

Aunque Nico insistía en que ya estaban grandes para ver una película animada, y probablemente tuviera razón en eso. Lo cierto es que dolía que alguien nacido más de sesenta años antes fuera capaz de decirle eso.

Finalmente, Nico argumentó que Will ya había escogido el lugar al que irían y que por lo tanto era justo que él escogiera la película para ver. Contra ese válido punto a Will sólo le quedó agachar el rostro y aceptar su derrota; sin mirar a la dependiente siquiera le entregó el dinero de las entradas y masculló el nombre del filme que entrarían a ver mientras que Nico sonreía con sorna a su espalda.

Al momento en el que entraron a la sala, Will aún alegaba que Nico estaba intentando matarlo de un paro cardiaco y berreaba como un niño obligado a ir a la escuela por sus padres, lo que sólo consiguió que los demás espectadores se volvieran a verlos con extrañeza y molestia.

Se sentaron casi al frente, con bastante probabilidad sólo porque Nico quería que Will dejara de hacer el ridículo y de llamar atención innecesaria sobre ellos.

Para cuando estuvieron acomodados en sus respectivas sillas, Will ya se había resignado a su suerte, aunque seguía repitiendo cada pocos minutos que una vez que hubiera muerto de un susto todo sería la culpa de Nico, quien le devolvió una maliciosa e indiferente sonrisa.

Tan pronto el filme empezó, Will se olvidó de sus amenazas de odio eterno y se aferró a la mano de Nico como si en ello le fuera la vida, cosa que el hijo Hades se molestó en remarcar, aunque no hizo nada para asegurarle al otro chico que todo estaría bien y prefirió disfrutar de la silenciosa agonía de su novio.

Sinceramente, pensaba Nico, ¿cómo era posible que los monstruos de la pantalla estuvieran tan mal hecho? Es decir, sabía ―porque Jason, Leo y Percy lo habían obligado a "ponerse al día" con los logros del cine― que los diseños gráficos habían mejorado y se habían revolucionado muchísimo en el último siglo, y eso era increíble, pero no explicaba por qué Hollywood no aplicaba esos nuevos y brillantes conocimientos a las películas de terror.

Quizás el poco impacto que esos filmes tenían en el chico se debía a que, después de todo, era hijo de Hades, y era imposible que una sombra tomado sólo de la esquina superior de una pantalla fuera más aterrador que una horda de verdaderos fantasmas o monstruos del Tártaro. Quizás era sólo porque Nico era un poco escéptico en cuanto a los efectos especiales que le resultaban desconocidos o no lo suficientemente realistas, pero el caso era que la poca iluminación o aparición inesperada de un ser amorfo no eran suficiente como para hacerlo sentir miedo.

Era un digno hijo de Hades, señor de las tinieblas, al fin y al cabo; él mismo controlaba las sombras, así que sencillamente no tenía por qué temerlas.

Ese nulo miedo suyo a las apariciones había concluido con que no disfrutara demasiado de los filmes de terror o las casas de sustos ―a las que Leo y Percy lo habían arrastrado en octubre, con resultados poco favorables para los tres temerarios semidioses―, pero siempre era bueno superar a Will en algo, y Nico no perdía la oportunidad de burlarse de él, lo cual explicaba que no perdiera la ocasión de hacerlo.

Las cosas ocurrieron de tal suerte que durante las primeras escenas "terroríficas" todo lo que Nico pudo hacer fue sonreír de lado mientras todos los asistentes de la sala gritaban y se cubrían los ojos con pavor. Y mientras Will trataba de ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Nico, olvidando que había un reposabrazos entre ambos asientos, lo que sólo hizo que la sonrisa del hijo de Hades se ensanchara aún más.

Las cosas empezaron a tornarse extrañas cuando retumbaron algunos sonidos fuertes dentro de la pantalla y luego, en el mismo orden de sucesión, Nico sintió que algo lo golpeaba en la espalda.

La primera vez, Nico lo achacó a que la persona sentada detrás de él había pateado su asiento, pero cuando volteó sobre su hombro discretamente y se encontró con que el lugar a su espalda estaba vacío comenzó a preocuparse.

Su extrañeza no hizo sino aumentar cuando se dio cuenta de que los golpes que recibía estaban en perfecta sincronía con las partes de mayor suspense dentro de la película. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a sudar frío.

A su lado, Will había optado por dejar e intentar ver la película y mantenía los ojos cerrados, gritando al unísono con el resto de los espectadores a pesar de que no estaba viendo nada, agazapándose todo lo que podía en su asiento, como si estuviera intentando que el cojín rojo se lo tragara.

En contra de las expectativas que se habían dado al inicio del filme, fue el hijo de Hades quien no pudo soportarlo más llegado un punto en el que una enorme sombra se apareció en la pantalla y tan sólo milésimas de segundos después sintió que unas manos gigantes intentaban asirlo por la espalda.

Por primera vez desde que habían entrado a la sala, Nico sintió que se le aceleraba en el corazón por el miedo y se vio forzado a cerrar los ojos y contener un grito de terror mientras él también se aferraba a la mano de Will trémulamente.

Cuando Nico volvió a abrir los ojos, tanto Will como él se encontraban en la entrada del cine, frente a la tienda de caramelos y palomitas, en donde niños perfectamente felices se encaminaban con sus padres hacia la sala en donde se proyectaba la película a la que Will había querido entrar hacía tan sólo un par de horas.

Ambos semidioses respiraban con dificultad y Will, quien en un principio no había querido ni siquiera abrir los ojos por temor al demonio con el que se encontraría ahora se hallaba de lo más confundido, pues ni siquiera estaban en la sala de proyección. Le tomó más tiempo del necesario darse cuenta de que Nico los había teletransportado fuera de la sala y de que ya no corrían peligro.

Junto a Will, y aún aferrando su mano, se encontraba Nico, respirando con pesadez y tratando de alejar de él la sensación de que alguien tenía unas manos heladas sobre su piel.

―¡Qué demonios pasó allá adentro? ―inquirió Nico, casi gritando.

―¡No lo sé! ―replicó Will, finalmente soltando la mano de Nico, sus nudillos blancos.

―¡Will, te juro que había monstruos ahí, aunque no podía verlos!

―Creo que por eso se llama "El hijo del diablo", Nico, por eso te dije que no entráramos a ver eso ―repuso Will, ya más calmado.

―No, no, no en la película sino en el… en el lugar ―concluyó Nico―. ¿Qué no lo sentiste?

―¿En el lugar? Nico, ¿de qué estás hablando? ―inquirió Will, que ya había recuperado algo de su color.

―En los asientos, en el… ¿No lo sentiste? ―repitió Nico.

―¿Los asientos? ―preguntó Will con extrañeza.

―Sí, eso, se movían y… ―Nico detuvo su sarta de quejas, casi gritos, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Will sonría anchamente y de que también parecía estar tratando de contener la risa, como si no entendiera lo importante que era el tema de los monstruos.

―Quizás no fue buena idea pedir los boletos en 4D ―sugirió Will con algo de vergüenza.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Nico―. ¿4D?

―Tú sabes, esas salas que están construidas para que verdaderamente te sientas como si estuvieras dentro de la película, con efectos especiales y asientos robotizados para... ―su voz se extinguió poco a poco en su animada explicación cuando se hizo consciente de que Nico estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de reducirlo a cenizas con sólo su fulminante mirada.

―¿Me estás diciendo que hay máquinas dentro de esos asientos? ―acusó Nico, primero en voz baja y luego subiendo su tono conforme hablaba.

―Bueno, es uno de los avances más nuevos que se han hecho en materia de cine y creí que… ―intentó justificarse, aunque de nuevo optó por cerrar la boca cuando estableció contacto visual con el hijo de Hades.

―¿Y no creíste que quizás podría interesarme saber que la silla en donde estaba sentado comenzaría a moverse en algún momento? ―inquirió Nico, tan enojado que casi parecía cómico.

―Nico, no se me cruzó por la mente que quizás… ―trató de explicar Will, pero el otro semidiós ya se había dado la vuelta y se dirigía hacia la salida del cine con zancadas exageradamente largas, mascullando algo sobre los "Estúpidos inventos norteamericanos" y los "Ridículas e inútiles ocurrencias de este siglo".

Tratando de que no se notara que estaba tratando de ocultar su sonrisa, Will se apresuró a alcanzar al hijo de Hades.

Más tarde, cuando hubieron hablado calmadamente sobre el asunto y a Nico se le hubo pasado lo que Will gustaba de llamar un "berrinche infantil", ambos pudieron reírse de ese pequeño malentendido.

Aunque cabría mencionar que Nico dejó muy en claro que la próxima vez que salieran a algún lado, él sería quien escogiera dónde ir. Lo cual probablemente explicaba por qué en su segunda cita ambos semidioses terminaron yendo al Museo de Historia Natural de Nueva York.

**Author's Note:**

> Me pareció que mi nota anterior ya era demasiado larga, así que pondré aquí lo que me faltó.
> 
> Sobre esta historia en particular debo decir algo. Juro solemnemente que cuando me inscribí al reto hace más de un mes ya tenía la trama, así que dense una idea de lo frustrante que ha sido para mí el no poder escribir nada durante tanto tiempo. Actualmente tengo otras cuatro historias en borrador y no he podido transcribirlas. Denme un poco de tiempo y prometo que volveré a actualizar regularmente.
> 
> Participaré una segunda vez en este reto, pues ya tengo la segunda historia en borrador, sólo me falto transcribir y corregir. Para los que también están leyendo La luz más allá de la oscuridad y Dudas existenciales, no puedo prometer nada, tengo la trama pero no he tenido tiempo de escribirla, así que tranquilos, actualizaré pronto. Después de todo, ya se acercan las vacaciones, y espero tener algo de tiempo entonces.
> 
> Sin más por el momento, ¡espero que les haya gustado! ¡Si fue así, por favor háganmelo saber con sus comentarios!
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
